


I will always protect you

by MKFELICITY25



Category: Sasuke/Naruto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Revenge, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke Jealous, Sasuke Protector, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Twin Souls, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKFELICITY25/pseuds/MKFELICITY25
Summary: Hiruzen asked: Who is this boy?Sasuke looked at the smaller boy who was wrapped in his arms and kept his face blank, replied: - He was beaten by the villagers. I met him in the forest and now, Naruto Uzumaki belongs to me. - The brunette was pleased to see the Hokage's eyes widen and, holding the boy protectively, continued: - He's mine and I will not let them hurt him again.This is the story of two souls who have been united by suffering.





	I will always protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fic, so, please be kind.
> 
>  
> 
> *Bold and italic: thoughts of the character.
> 
> **The english is not my first language.

Itachi killed his parents and decimated his own clan to test their abilities, and to see the perversity in his brother's actions destroyed him from within.

Devastated by pain, the only thing Sasuke could do was escape.

And in a matter of seconds, he fled the Uchiha district and left the place where his parents and his clan were killed.

He wanted the pain in his chest to disappear. However, this pain seemed to have no end.

He did not know how he got in that forest, but in the middle of the trees he fell to the floor on his knees and could not contain the tears that were building up in his eyes.

Sasuke cried for what he had lost and at that moment, he was just a boy who had just lost his family.

Itachi was his idol. The person he wanted to be when he grew up, however, the murder of his family aroused in him the desire to take revenge.

Itachi killed his family and he will pay dearly for his actions.

 

 

***

** Thirty minutes later **

The little blue-eyed child could not understand why the villagers were so cruel to him.

Bad people hurt him again and all he could do was beg for mercy, but they ignored him and had no mercy when they hit him.

His heart ached with every blow he received, and his soul was bleeding from the insults and words of hate he had heard.

He had heard that words could hurt more than physical attacks, and that day the insults tore at his little heart.

After each spanking, he wondered why his life was so miserable, but he did not get an answer, and over the years he begged Kami-sama to pity his poor soul and take him.

Living became painful and death was the only thing that would soothe his suffering.

He wanted to have loving parents and people who loved him, but all he got was contempt, humiliation, and daily aggression.

Naruto was tired of being beaten, however, that night he feared for his fragile life and ignoring the pain and blood that flowed through his body, forced himself to run.

Desperate, hurt, and humiliated, that was how he felt after escaping another beating.

Tears streamed down his face and the pain in his body was so great he did not even notice he was running toward a forest.

Falling to the ground, he wondered why no one liked him.

 

**_Why did they hate him?_ **

**_Why could not he be happy?_ **

**_Why did not anyone treat you like a human being?_ **

**_Why was everyone happy when they caused him pain?_ **

 

He was just a child and what he wanted most was to be loved and protected.

Naruto screamed for everything that happened in his short life. He cried because there was no one to worry about his death, but minutes later he grew tired of crying and swore to himself that one day these bastards will pay dearly for every tear shed.

 

 

 

***

Immersed in his pain, he did not realize that someone was approaching the forest. Sasuke only noticed that someone was near him when he heard the screams.

He shuddered to hear them, for they transmitted pain and suddenly he wanted to find out what caused that reaction.

He got up and followed the sounds. Minutes later, he met a blond child.

The boy was small and blue-eyed, however, what caught his attention was the fact that the child was injured and bleeding.

And it grieved him to know that someone had the courage to wound such a fragile being.

He did not know why, but seeing him wounded aroused in him the desire to protect him from everything and everyone.

Ignoring the tears still streaming down his face, he approached and said: - Good evening, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. - He looked at the blonde and asked, - What happened to you?

 

Naruto wanted the pain he felt in his heart to disappear, but despite his cries and tears, the hole in his chest increased.

He wanted his suffering to end, but no one cared about his pain.

No one loved him, and if he died, the villagers would celebrate his death for days.

Realizing that someone had spoken to him, all he could think of was that he did not want to be beaten.

Knowing that he did not have the strength to run, he tried to remain calm, and when he heard the dark-haired boy, he realized that the other was not a danger to himself at the moment.

Naruto did not want to answer the question, but when he looked into the dark boy's eyes, he realized that they reflected pain and for some reason could not ignore him and even though his body trembled with pain and cold, he replied: - G Good evening My name is Naruto Uzumaki. - Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the beating he received. Although his heart ached, he decided that at least once in his life he would tell someone about his martyrdom.

He was silent for a few minutes, and, joining the little courage, confessed: - I was hungry, but no one wanted to give me food, and when I went home they ambushed me and beat me. - Looking at him pleadingly, he asked: - Why are people so cruel? I just wanted something to eat. I'm tired of being beaten for no reason. - he said sadly: - I think I'll only have peace when I die.

 

After hearing him, Sasuke wanted to destroy the wretches who dared touch him. Her body trembled with anger and suddenly her eyes burned.

Seconds later, her heart broke as she realized that the blonde's blue eyes showed sadness.

And even destroyed for losing his family, Sasuke could not ignore the suffering of the blond boy.

Seeing him cry, he crouched down and slowly approached. Realizing that Naruto would not move away, he gently pulled him into his arms and hugged him as his mother had done.

He comforted the child and said words of affection. And though he was suffering for losing his family, he would not abandon the little one in his arms.

Naruto was so fragile and at that moment, what mattered most was keeping him safe.

Packing him in his arms, he thought about what he would do, since he lost his family and had no one else.

His precious people were taken from his life, and a few minutes ago, revenge was his goal.

But when he looked at the blond who slept in his arms, he forced himself to be strong. A few minutes later, he tucked her into his chest and decided he would protect him.

The blonde was the only one who would understand his suffering and his desire to avenge the death of his family.

They were the same and together they would take revenge on those who hurt them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to make suggestions, criticisms or compliments.
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses and until the next chapter


End file.
